Exploring Whirlwind's Past
by Cerulean Science
Summary: Whirlwind the Skylander is interviewed by a famous magazine of Skylands: Land and Sky. In this interview, she opens up on her early life and the hardships she had to suffer through to be accepted.


We can all say we're friends of Whirlwind. She's one of a kind- a true gem! But do we know what's behind that cheery smile and her welcoming "Hello"?

**This is an interview Land and Sky had with Whirlwind.**

LaS: We understand you had a difficult childhood. Would you share some of the hardships of your past?

Whirlwind: I think it all started when my horn started to grow... I was in flying grade eight with the other young dragons. By this time I knew I was different, my wings had a feathery texture that the other dragons lacked.

LaS: The feathers came from your unicorn side, correct?

Whirlwind: Yes. The unicorns didn't like my wings at all- I was expelled from Magic Elementary School for being abnormal. Sister Marie-Grace didn't even have time to reason with them before I was shipped off to another orphanage in Stratus City: Home of the Dragons.

LaS: They accepted you... didn't they?

Whirlwind: They did, for a while. It all changed when my best friend, an athletic dragon with a copper coat, got injured during a cross-sky expedition. I flew quickly to her side, and my horn did something strange. It glowed seven colours before emanating a spectrum of light that blinded me momentarily. The next thing I knew, Kaze's wing wasn't broken.

LaS: Wow. That would be the effect of an advanced unicorn spell; you were so young!

Whirlwind: You make it sound like an achievement. The dragons sure weren't impressed, even my dear friend Kaze flew off without a word of thanks. As time passed, I was being more commonly recognized as an outcast. A freak. Hated by everyone. I sought peace and solitude, so I flew away, leaving my dragon colony behind me and hiding my tears in the rain.

LaS: What an unfortunate part of your history. Where did you roost?

Whirlwind: I lived amongst the dark clouds that always separated the unicorns and the dragons. The clouds' source of energy was generated by the hate each race had for the other. In these tempest clouds, I became stronger. I could finally harness the power that had healed my friend. I even gained the ability to launch storm clouds with a clap of my wings.

LaS: But the colonies are always so peaceful... For what did you use your newfound power?

Whirlwind: Occasionally I would heal the birds who were lost in my training grounds, poor things. But it wasn't until after I had mastered a complicated spell called "Rainbow Singularity" that I heard commotion, even through the clouds that could usually muffle a shout to silence. I knew I had to come out. But I was scared. Scared of being judged. A high pitched shrill woke me from my senses; I burst upward from my cover without another thought.  
As soon as my eyes adjusted to the change of brightness, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. From where I was in the air, I could see that trolls were not only terrorizing my more recent home of Stratus City, but but they were also causing strife for the unicorns in Amethyst Square.

LaS: A troupe of trolls? They were attacking the races for their their tails and scales respectively, right? You must have been terrified.

Whirlwind: Deep inside I was, but I needed to think then and panic later.  
I thought to myself: _How can we stop these trolls?_

And then it hit me. I needed to get the unicorns and the dragons to fight together.

LaS: But they hate each other!

Whirlwind: Exactly. I hoped getting them to work together to stop the tolls would end their rivalry. But when I flew down to some dragons and told them of my scheme, distaste flashed across their faces. They told me that they were going to save their own family and home before they helped 'some ungrateful unicorn' and the 'half-breed' I was.

I didn't give up. I flew to Amethyst Square and asked the unicorns. Unfortunately I was greeted with the same response. I felt sad and defeated, but I knew what I had to do. I needed to save everyone alone.  
I tried to charge an attack, but I couldn't. Not only would people not accept me; they wouldn't accept each other. The words '_you're going to fail' _tortured me in my mind. So I pushed them out and thought of the most inspirational thing to me- my parents. A dragon bull and a unicorn mare who loved each other and didn't care what anyone else thought of them. My parents died fighting for Skylands.

_I wold die if it meant saving these lands- perhaps it would open their eyes to befriend each other and accept the differences in others._

Moments later, I fired the strongest rainbow beam I had ever produced. It spread like a wave- sending trolls flying and healing the injured.

LaS: You are a hero.

Whirlwind: I don't know about that... what mattered most to me that everyone was safe and the ongoing hate was ended. Everybody was accepted in the end- including me. The tempest clouds were reduced to a light pink smoke that anyone could walk or fly through at will. Shortly after this event, I got a visit from Master Eon.

LaS: The famous portal master?

Whirlwind: The one and only. He said he was overwhelmed with my bravery, leadership, skill... but most of all, my ability to forgive. He said I would make an amazing Skylander, and invited me to join.

LaS: What an honor!

Whirlwind: I agreed in an instant. It makes me feel proud to fight for Skylands.

LaS: Spectacular. Thank you so much for the interview.

Whirlwind: It was a pleasure.

A note from Saffy-chan:  
I actually wrote this for an English project my class is writing in a month. The topic was open-ended, so I thought, "Why not do it on SKYLANDERS?"  
Basically what we have to do is write about a topic we like for our explanatory unit, and then turn it into an interesting magazine. I have all these ideas, like a "Skyland's Fashions" part where I can elaborate on some of the hats available in game. I called it Land and Sky (Diverged from SkyLAnders)  
I thought I'd also have a part of the magazine be about the history of a certain Skylander, so I thought, "Why not do it on WHIRLWIND?" She's my favourite character.  
Instead of having the canon past of Whirlwind I found on (Not that I could anyway that's plagiarism asdfghjkl) so I picked up a pencil and wrote this in a couple of hours. **IT TOOK LIEK A WHILE TO TYPE SO APPRECIATE IT**

I hope I didn't make any mistakes in conventions, stayed in-character to Whirlwind/ wasn't contrary to the canon!

Oh yeah by the way if you have Skylanders but don't have Whirlwind GET HER, I almost bought her twice but didn't because I thought her rainbows were totally ga- girly, but ended up getting her the third time because she was a unicorn and dragon hybrid and that's totally awesome. *End of rant

News flash: I like dragon skylanders.

...and my first fanfiction is complete.

_These are the magic words that NewYearJirachi organized herself. Don't steal them! And don't forget to review!_


End file.
